Do Androids Dream of Electric Caress?
by voidempress
Summary: Out in the space between stars, a model of David and the last human survivor abroad the ship experience an intimate encounter.


Charlotte stayed in her room all night. Settling on the slighted feeling of waned shock and unease, the falsified comfort in solitude helped placate her mind. There was nothing to be done on the ship, it needed no crew to operate or maintain itself. Char no longer reported to her supervisors or fellow crewmen, as there was no one left to receive her detail. Communication to central operations had become a causality of abated command, leaving behind a void of human advised direction ticking its way through a series of pre-determined tasks. Without a defense to relax her distressed mind Char placed a sleep aid between her inner gumline and bottom lip. It was one in the reserve pills that the ship doctor had given her to adjust to routine aboard the scouting vessel. Space proved disruptive to the woman's stable constitution.

Lying in bed was a shallow attempt at normalcy to relieve the unease of failure and rattled will after her heedless graze from fatality. _There was nothing I could do,_ thought Charlotte as she rolled over to her side, nuzzling her face into the pillow, _I took my own precaution and warned everyone to do the same._ Charlotte closed her eyes; _sleep is the only action I can take at this time._

With one earbud looping ambient sounds from her phone, Char tried to trick her mind into rest, content in the knowledge of the safety her locked room provided. And for brief periods of sleep, it had worked, but sounds aboard the ship and prangs against hallway walls snapped Charlotte back from her sleep. The dark room softened from artificial sounds of wind and rain, Char sustained a pace of half sleep for over 9 hours, falling between states of shallow rest and anxious isolation. Reading company broadcast and watching recorded entertainment began to wear on her listless consciousness; Char rolled over in her bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin. With a relaxed hand she pulled up her long shirt underneath the covers, to slip a hand beneath the loose underwear. Gradually she began to rub her middle finger against her clitoris as she rolled onto her back. Her slowed breath let gravity relax her body and sprayed legs into the comfort and meditation of her masturbation.

The abstract manifestation of an obscured body drugged her consciousness and deepened the arousal. He had appeared behind her from the haze of creation, pressing his resolve against her hips with chest lead warmth against her naked back. Stifled by a vignetted womb of comfort aided pleasure withdrew her mind broad beyond a veil of sensual shelter. His hand drew up the valley of her breasts, holding firm his display of control. He pulled her against himself by her sternum, positioning himself to slide his erection back and forth against her wet cunt, taunting her anticipation with insertion.

Charlotte exhaled a weak moan invoked from stiffening the pressure upon her clit. His hands snaked upward to envelop her breasts. Invasively aligned the wight guided the head of his arousal into her opening, moving against her resistance as he forcefully pushed himself inside. He bent her over the bed and started fucking her, removing his hands from her breast to grab one of her hips and the other to press her body farther into her pillow. Char sunk faster into a furious lapse of self afflicted pleasure, soaking her lower back with sweat and reeling upon her bed with vigor. Desperately grasped into her hips he thrust his body with restrained savagery, bucking hard against her ass.

"Fuck me harder," she gnarred with her teeth into the bed, "make me beg." He pushed her off his dick and directed the tip into her ass, gliding his girth fully inside her vestal hole. Char threw back the covers for more room, bucking her hips responsively to her unrestricted speed. Her orgasm was growing nearer, with the muscles in her hips and thighs tensing into the anticipated moment.

His hands grabbed the meat of her breasts and rubbed it into her chest while burrowed deep into her ass, his testicles slapping against her sopping cunt. Char turned to pant into her pillow, nearing the release from her body into the tight convulsions of orgasm, when the sound of the door opening made her snap back her hand and jump into the covers.

"FUCKING JESUS, DAVID!" Char yelled now fully under her blanket, as the door to her room snatched open. "How did you get in?!" she demanded furiously, red in the face from embarrassment and disturbed sexual arousal.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" he asked blankly.

Clinging onto her covers tightly, Char sat upright in the bed. "I locked the door for a reason. How and why did you break into my room? You could have possibly knocked." she demanded in scorn.

"I seem to have angered you, Ms. Vance, I'm sorry, I haven't seen you in quite some time since you returned, and I began to concern for your status," replied David as he entered the room with a curl of a smile at the ends of his lips, "should there occur an emergency I have the ability to supersede the locks on the doors. I thought due to your silence that something might have happened. I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Char drew up her hand to rub the frustration from her forehead. "Well I'm glad you show concern, but do you not possess any algorithm for privacy," huffed Char, "or have you just advanced beyond caring?"

"I understand the concept of privacy; however you and I are all that's left on this ship. I would hate to lose you. But you display embarrassment for reasons I can't understand why. You are fully clothed, perhaps I frightened you instead?" he said coming closer to sit next to her on the bed. "Or perhaps you were fulfilling human sexual need, of which I am aware. In such case there is nothing to be embarrassed of; it is an established function of human nature."

Char scoffed in disbelief and looked away, "I can't…" giving a pause in assorting her response, "well, you really are going to condescend to me because you caught me masturbating? After everything that we lived through, this is the content of our conversations you and I will be having. I'm very glad to know that you were programmed to be some margin of an educational sexbot, but completely devoid of human empathy."

"Now Charlotte, by my design I excel in human empathy. I am also able to execute human sexual function and am perceptive in human reproductive biology. Though it is not my primary capacity."

"My remark wasn't meant to be taken seriously," replied Char upon exhale. Initially startled by such a brutal answer, his words crept into a vulnerable and daring spot in the back of her mind. Char gave a pause before asking. "Why would they give you these functions? Does Weyland seriously expect you to be a sexual servant in addition to a general attendant?"

David looked at her with a calm expression on his face, "I was given all the capabilities of standard human faculties, without sexual capacity, would I not possess full human discern, Ms. Vance?"

"Can you have kids?"

"No, I lack the genetic material for reproduction."

"Then you do not possess full human faculty. But they still give you a penis apparently, which is a disturbing design point for the respectable company Weyland proclaims itself to be," replied Char sitting in a state of dull shock and awkward curiosity. She paused in a blush, finding the words and courage to ask, "Have you ever been asked to perform a sexual request before? Have you ever done so voluntarily?"

"My lifespan circumscribes only my existence on this ship. The necessity to conduct sexual needs on this expedition has not yet arisen, and I have not yet done so voluntarily, seeing that such desires are not so integral to me."

"Suppose you've never thought about it at all, then?" asked Char cautiously, beginning to get red again in her cheeks.

"Could you be more specific?"

"You've never had any impulse or desire to have sex?"

"Though the desires are not my primary interest, it would be false of me to suggest I've never thought about engaging in sexual activity. But why are you so curious, may I ask?" he stated, looking directly into Char's eyes as she clutched the covers again.

"I, I was just curious. I didn't know that you were capable of any such … speciality. I just was curious how far you had been designed and implemented to perform sexual… function," Char answered as she diverted her eyes.

"Then there isn't anything I could be of service to you, is there, Ms. Charlotte?" he asked with a plain but intense expression upon his face.

"David… if you're a fully functioning man… could you undress for me?"

David looked directly into Char's eyes, and nodded, "I am at the mercy of your orders. " He left the edge of the bed and conducted himself forwards towards Charlotte. With anticipation she never expected or specifically searched for, Char in response sat up to lean on the wall on the bed, still covering her lower half with the blankets. She moved to adjust herself against the cold wall, feeling a swell of arousal flush inside her body. David stepped out of his flip-flops, and then began to unbutton his grey shirt. Char coyly focused her gaze upon his revealed chest, and cling of fabric around his rigid nipples; the warmth began to throb between her legs from the excitement and disbelief of the escalation. In an orderly fashion he removed his outer grey button-down, and then his A-shirt underneath. He hadn't looked at Char until he held the waist of his pants to remove them; his gaze was looking for reaction, calm expression with sharp eyes directed into hers. Char dipped her gaze away, and then returned the focus on his weighted hands as he unzipped his pants. His expression did not change as he confidently presented his boxer briefs, once again looking for recognition from Charlotte as she surveyed his body and full study of the contour of his penis. This time Char looked directly into his eyes, and David smiled. He slid his thumb underneath the band of his underwear, and brushed it down past his cock and dense thighs to stand completely naked in front of her. There was silence that followed as both adapted to the laden pressure of desire, Charlotte breathed slowly as her nipples peaked against her tank, becoming uncomfortable in her position as her arousal pulsed inside her erogenous parts. David stepped out the circle of heaped clothing adorned on the floor, and moved closer.

"I am a fully functioning man," he addressed her, "and I would be pleased to demonstrate my functionality for you. I have full confidence I can satiate your sexual requirements."

Charlotte slowly pulled off her covers to expose her naked lower body, then slid forward with legs extended onto the edge of the bed. "Are you interested in women, or are you without the capacity for arousal?" she said breathlessly.

"I am. I find you very attractive Ms. Vance; and my arousal can be prompted by touch."

Char spread her legs, presenting him with her flush and dulcet pussy, "how good are you with your tongue?"

"I speak 34 languages, I am certain I can navigate a woman's sexual organs," he said flashing a hint of a cunning smile.

"Then you can test your certainty out on me. Come here." Char lay back onto the bed as David kneeled down between her legs. He ran his thumb against the curves of her labia, and up to where he circled around her clitoris. Char let out a soft gasp and David looked up.

"Is this gentle enough for you?"

"I'm not too worried about gentle, just keep going."

David nuzzled his lips against her pump labia, mouthing kisses into her damp skin and slipping his tongue up to her clitoris. He straightened his tongue to apply firmness upon her nacre, and sucked on the surrounding skin. Char curled her body towards him, embracing his head with her thighs. She turned to moan into the pillow besides her, proceeding to bite, then nurse her pleasure into the fabric as he continued to worship her appetent cunt. His hand came up between her legs to feel her wetness, drawing his thumb down and upward tracing the lining of her lips, and with index fingertip pressed upon her entrance, David depressed his finger into her slit. Char drew heavy breaths, exhaling into his movement, her hand reached down to run her fingers through his hair, massaging deep into his scalp to grab a fistful to hold on to. His tongue fluttered upon her clit, moving to run his lips against her increased sensitivity. David lapped and nibbled at her, playing dangerous with his teeth, engaging more aggressively to provoke a yelp of shock.

"Ah, David! Not too much!" Char gasped with her arm pressed upon her head. Her nipples were aching through her shirt, as she moved her hand to her neck. "You're doing so well…I'm almost there," she panted with pleasure behind her words.

David pressed a smile into her pussy as he continued to suck and kiss the folds of her lips. Accompanying the insertion and reaction to another finger did David impart second fiendish grin against her clit, taunting Charlotte to respond with a sharp gasp and squeeze around his head. "Oh, David!" he pushed his fingers deep into her wet folds and thrust deeper than he could reach. His strong hands pressed force into her while cupping her vulva. Allowing the wetness to drip down his right hand, David increased the boldness of the pressure. With his left hand, David reached up past her legs to gain a firm hold upon her petite breasts. He worked his thumb into her nipple, imposing himself upon her to grip her whole body against him. Charlotte's breathing became terse and shallow as he increased the speed and roughness against her aching sensitivities. "David-" she gasped pathetically, "David!" she gasped at a higher pitch. Char's body tensed up against him as he pistoned his fingers in and out of her tender hole. Her legs clamped down on his head and held him as his tongue writhed out her violent orgasm, convulsing her hips into his mouth. She rocked his head between her thighs and dug dull nails into his hair as she panted down off her climax.

David gave a last stroke into her pussy then withdrew his fingers. Char relaxed the death grip of her thighs from around his head; she looked down to find him placing his wet fingers in his mouth. He drew back on them with a gaze at Charlotte, "this is what a woman tastes like," he stated, "organic." David pressed in for a kiss with his tongue into her vagina, Char grabbed at his head again.

"You're teasing me," she groaned with her head back.

David began to rise and kissed up to her belly button, "I can keep going." His hands ascended with his lips up her chest, Char wrapped her arms around him, pressing his head into her heaving bosom.

"David, you should have been marketed solely for sex. Weyland would become so rich he could buy his way into heaven," remarked Char with a shallow laugh, and stopped when she felt the unexpected function David was gifted with after all, pressed against her readied pussy. He knew exactly what he wanted for an android whose purpose was to serve; his reaction to sex was more experienced then Char initially failed to realize, gaining a sense of situational grounding with how David teased his erect cock to slide up against her. His lips wrapped around her nipple in a tilt of a smile, then circled her other nipple with his index finger. Char's eyes shot wide, startled by the command he had claimed, establishing the lurch of apprehension leading fervor from how well endowed Weyland had designed him to be. "They gave you arousal after all," she breathed tensely, "can you feel any pleasure from sex?" asked Charlotte gingerly.

"While I can feel textures, sensation, patterns of surfaces, these are needed applications in order to identify my environment." He said as he looked up at her from lying on her chest. "I can feel neither pain nor pleasure. And in that regard, I am not a fully functioning man. However I enjoy human reaction."

"Is that why you're so bold?" goaded Char between a taunt bare of teeth, "you seem to be enjoying yourself." She said holding along his jaw and cheek to pull him closer to her. "I wouldn't want to feel selfish for putting you through this."

David lowered his gaze into hers, reciprocating the exposed teeth. "Not at all," he answered with her lips grazing his, "I am built to learn through experience." Char pulled him into her mouth, pressing deeply against his lips. She moved her arms to envelop his head, holding him tightly against her. David thrust his cock upwards against her wet entrance, rubbing his thickness strong upon her clitoris while he held her head for a deeper kiss. He occupied her attention by taking her tongue into his mouth, allowing him to slide his hand between her thighs to hold her open. Gripping the base of his penis he eased himself into her tight slit, pushing himself inside almost wholly in the first thrust. Char broke their kiss with a gasp. Her hand fell to his shoulder.

"Was that too much force?" asked David coyly.

"I wasn't expecting your full length," gapped Char slightly in a pant, "work it in a bit slower please, I haven't had anything more than my fingers in a while."

"I'm sorry, I suppose I should have considered that the average size of a woman's vagina is 5 to 7 inches, I should have thrust accordingly," responded David with his provocative grin.

"Even artificial men are cocky about the size of their dick," groaned Charlotte lustfully between her teeth. David straightened himself against her bringing has hand back up to support him by her head, his other hand gripped firmly around her hip. Char wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her into the bed, thrusting deep into her, as she caressed his hips up and down with her thighs. David brought both hands to her waist to fuck her freely, standing on the side of the bed grinding his dick in and out of her tightness. His hands were as strong as his thrusts, and his powerful slapping of hips intensified with each thrust, but David did not fluster. There was concentration, but no aggregation upon his face, no shortness of breath or sweat formed upon his brow. David's focus was Charlotte writhing upon the bed, weakly holding against his grip, her panting swelled forward her breast commanded by pleasure. He studied her brow turned inward, closed eyes and open mouth breathing in life after every thrust. Char's hands moved down beside her grasping the bed, David gripped against her hips harder and thrust faster watching Char batten down her strength into the sheets trying to hold on to his pace.

"Ah god!" Char cried out pulling herself up toward him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and David lifted her off the bed. "You can't feel anything?!" gasped Charlotte kissing up his neck.

"I can feel your weight and resistance, and tightness around my penis, but nothing that you're experiencing." He answered grasping the brawn of her ass as he lifted her up and down of his dick.

"You feel so amazing," Char exhaled, nuzzled against his neck, "it's not fair that you can't enjoy this."

Char clung onto David's head, both hands pawing through his hair. She kissed and nipped up along his neck and jawline, mouthing her lips up to his earlobe, "if you can learn through experience, maybe you can learn to take pleasure in sex more." David brought up a knee and posts his foot against the frame of the bed, giving a larger motion to thrust into her deeper. He gripped into her upper thighs, grasping deep into her flesh, giving him the clench to slap every note of exhale out while bouncing her onto his dick. "Maybe we can find a way to change a sensor to pleasure," said Charlotte leaning back with half-lidded gaze into his eyes, "and then we can make this more than a single event experience," she mewled a downy smile.

David turned his gaze away staring off into the distance, "maybe," he said with a pause, "further inquiry will have to be done," he agreed turning back to look at Charlotte with a blank expression, "it would only be fair."

She held him tight in her arms, and leaned in with an open mouth to his lips, engrossing him in a kiss, while adjusting her body deeper against his. David placed his foot down on the floor and moved them closer to the bed, skillfully keeping himself inside her as he laid her back upon the mattress. He pulled his lips away from hers, and stood up straight to look down on her. "Would it be alright if you turn around for me, we can try another position," he asked rubbing his hand against Char's chest.

Charlotte rolled over and grabbed a pillow for her head, then lined up her ass to his hip height. David ran his hands down her back and slid his palms to feel the curves of her buttocks, continuing his firsthand input of the form of a woman. He clutched a handful of her rump meat, leaving the red imprints of his fingertips, David gave a closed smile. Without assistance from his hands, David slipped his dick up to the opening of her vagina and pressed himself in again, feeling the resistant pressure of her snug walls. With a moan into the pillow, Char arched back towards him, allowing a better access for his hands as he wrapped them around her hips again. "David, fuck me hard, please," Char groaned.

He leaned over her, chest barely grazing her back as he breathed into her ear, "no need to even ask." David drew his dick out and clasped his hand around her neck, holding her firmly he thrust his length fully into her waiting cunt. He felt the vibrations of her moans through her neck. He rolled the skin over her trachea in his hand emphatically massaging the width of her throat. He then turned his focus upon his hold on her hip, grasping firm with his other hand to maintain her verbal response. Char bowed her head down to bite a cry into the pillow, letting his hand shift over her face to find her open mouth. His two fingers were welcomed by her tongue, working in tandem with his hammering force against her womb, invoking her submission to pant and mewl into his wide palms. Each long stroke of his thrust increased in speed and strength, driving his dick deep down against Char's cervix, burying a painful pressure inside her belly.

Charlotte began to contort against his pelvis, struggling in response to her overpowering pleasure. A warmth flushed inside her, paired with the intense feeling of friction by repeated pressure, forcing Char to tense her body to gain some control. David slammed his cock deep between her thighs, drawing out an unfounded approach to her orgasm. He was hard in his thrusts, demanding with his hips, increasingly violating with his fingers fucking her mouth. David learned his control through escalation, of which Char didn't resist.

"Davbid!" moaned Char fighting the occupying digits, she bit into his fingers muffling her words, clinging onto his supportive arm to steady her. David thrust faster, widening a smile as he watched Char fold into his possession. He turned her face profile against the pillow to watch her reaction as he pistoned out of her, Char's body bucked and stretched to get away, but David held her hips firmly against himself. Char's nails dug into his arm, recoiling in the spasms of her possessive orgasm, she moaned against his fingers, letting out cries of obedient defeat into his grip. "Oh my god-" she grit against her light clasping of his finger, lustfully groaning the conquered frustration of shameful submission. Her hips rocked back onto his dick as David held himself deep inside her. She finished out kicked back over the rim of the bed, slumping limp into the bedsheets, still grinding against him.

David released his hand from her hip, and slid it up her back, "are you done?" he asked condescendingly. Char wordlessly nodded against his hand and the pillow. Retracting his fingers from between her lips, David straightened up again to let his cock slide out of her. Char lay still panting on the bed. "I believe you are satisfied." Char gave a laugh into her pillow woefully exhausted from their sex. David moved to the sink, using the washcloth to clean himself under the running water.

With a pitiful push, Char rolled over onto her back upon the bed, and asked him panting, "You don't even get to orgasm?"

"I wasn't designed with ejaculation, unfortunately."

"You get nothing?" Char repined, "Nothing back from engaging in sex?"

David walked over from the sink and grabbed his underwear and pants off the floor, "only the admiration of a satisfied woman, I'm afraid."

"Your words sound much hollower then you perhaps intended it." Char sat up and looked at him bashfully, "I suppose that's it, and you now go back to your duties?"

"Unless there are any other requests," he answered putting on his shirt.

"No, I hope you spend the rest of the night engaging in something you'd prefer."

"Ms. Charlotte, my preference was our time together."

"You don't have to lie for my comfort, David. Many aspects of you are still human." Char lied into bed and pulled the covers over. She watched him finished dressing and slid his flip flops back on. At this moment Char felt a flare of shame, and nestled her head into the pillow, "thank you, David."

"You're welcome, Charlotte." replied David as he walked to the door, "I'll see you in the morning."

Charlotte blushed into the pillow, "good night."

"Good night," and he left her room. With his leave crept a bare feeling of regret, regardless of pleasure, the encounter was shoal and graceless, even if David was an android. He wasn't a man; he was a servant, only fulfilling the task because it was requested. Char turned over to face the wall in bed; her desire was a request to fulfill, the feeling of indulgence was empty, especially since he gained no benefit from the act either. Char was selfish, and it embarrassed her.

"They shouldn't have made him so handsome," lamented Char. "We only have 3 more days before I go in for stasis, and when we reach home I'll never have to worry about seeing him again." Char relaxed into her bed and shortly after, lulled by penitence and pleasure, fell asleep.


End file.
